


The Skintone Difference

by Pxtrochilles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxtrochilles/pseuds/Pxtrochilles
Summary: Voltron is the dream team, and Shiro is Lance's hero and possibly the love of his life? Feelings are hard, fuck the universe.





	The Skintone Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I have never writen a fanfiction before. I don't have a beta, so the typos are mine!

When Lance got thrown out of space into an intergalactic war, he was pretty sure the first two thoughts in his brain were; ‘I love space’ and ‘Holy shit we’re gonna die’.  
Then they didn’t, so kudos to that, he really enjoyed the whole living part.  
Did he enjoy the part where he was now part of his hero and forever super long time crush’s super badass space Power Ranger team? A little, but it was a lot easier to watch from afar, y’know? He had the whole tendency to be seen as a nuisance and annoying and the list went on and on and on, but Shiro seemed to.. Wow, what was that? Actually like him? Tolerate him maybe?

The point was that Shiro was his leader, and was super cool, and Lance had a super big crush, ugh. When he came out as bi in the fifth grade and then Takashi Shirogane was a person who existed as when he was in highschool, and yes he was a little obsessed and then there was the part where his family never let him live it down. Lance hated that part.

How had he suddenly gotten off point again; it was that Shiro was great and they weren’t dead and the galra sucked, or at least most of them, mostly Keith (not really) and that they had a universe to save and the training for that was absolutely brutal. Pidge had said they’d seemed to be out there for about three months now and Lance’s swimmer-surfer bod he had going on had shifted into straight up ripped. Not Shiro ripped, Jesus Christ, that man could crush boulders when he flexed, but y’know– moderately ripped. Ladykiller ripped.

Yeah, that’s a good one, he’d go with that.

They’d seen all kinds of places, and cool colored nebulas, and odd colored star systems and even weirder aliens. They’d long since acquired actually sustenance for Hunk to cook, and man, the first time his best bud had whipped up something in the kitchen Lance had wept. He just wasn’t cut out for the whole food goo diet, what a nightmare. Then there were actual nightmares because Sendak was a thing and was also terrifying and has also blew him up. (thanks for the scar, jackass) But Shiro had saved him because he’s perfect, and then Sendak was mysteriously ejected into space to no one’s surprise, such a tragedy, they moved on.

Day and night wasn’t a thing either, but they made it work. There was a whole lot of ‘making it work’ out in space.

They have thankfully gained a pattern. Fight or train or eat or rescue or… team bond. There wasn’t a whole lot of stopping to Lance’s distress, but he begrudgingly managed. Then it came to the point where the shock wore off and Shiro was less of super serious person Lance listened to and more of a super hot person Lance still listened to, but also jacked off too, and boy, was that a guilt trip. He’d wipe off his hand and stomach with a tissue and then stare at his ceiling for like a hour. At least he wasn’t warring in his head with the whole bisexual crisis, since he’d official given up on seeing Allura like that after he walked in on her and Lotor trying to suck each other’s faces off. Traumatic learning experience.

Traumatic for what exactly? Maybe his heart a little bit, but Allura was hot, Lotor was hot, so it was kind of a win-win for everyone in the situation there. Lance got an eyeful of some hot people and closure, and Lotor and Allura did their thing with their tongues and stuff and will probably have beautiful purple altean children. Uncle Lance, heck yeah.

Honestly though today, Lance had to just sit in his room with his face in his hands. They had a battle and did their thing and won and then Shiro picked him up in his big, beefy, beautiful arms and spun him around. Maybe it was heat of the moment, but it was like shiro touching him had become more common. A hand on the shoulder, and pat on the thing, a grip on his forearm. More opportunities like ‘Hey Lance, spar with me’ and ‘Hey Lance, want to watch a movie in the common room?’ and even ‘Lance, look over these coordinates and star systems charts, I think there’s a pattern, but you’re better with things like that’

And really? Him? Being good at anything? Jesus Christ he was in love with Shiro and the man didn’t go easy on his heart. No, he squeezed it until it tried to pop through Lance’s ribs and right into Shiro’s big hands with beautiful piano fingers.

The world was with or against Lance, and most of the time it settled with just fucking picking on him and Lance was sick of it. The universe was a meanie and could suck it, he was fragile and Shiro was so fucking perfect, why was he so perfect. Deep thoughts about Shiro were interrupted by Hunk, thankfully, not the man in question, knocking on his door. Of course his bro could come in.

“It’s open, buddy!” Then he had the sunshine presence of his best-friend. Love that for him.

“Foods about done, you’re showing up right? I worked really hard to slow cook all this stuff, Lance and you have to eat, especially after battle.” Hunk was his mom. Literally his mom. He huffed and spun around in his chair to look at the other who was staring up down with that little concerned pull of his eyebrows, “Yes, Mother Hunk, I’ll be around for dinner. Just.. thinking.” Hunk got this look on his face, smug and curious at the same time, about to inquire on something he already knew the answer to. Lance hated that look, “About Shiro? I saw the scene you two had after that fight. You like you were ready to faint.”

“I take offense to that, I’ll have you know. I was most certainly not about to faint, I was just a little… worn out.. From the fight.” Hunk was always giving him shit about his crush. Let a man live, Hunk, he jumped himself enough about the stupid feelings he had, and he didn’t appreciate the added bullying. Both Pidge and Hunk knew about Shiro, and while they respected the whole privacy boundaries thing, they took every open opportunity to bust his balls about it. Hunk wasn’t going to let up now, and probably wouldn’t stopped until he dragged Lance out of the room for dinner.

“Oh, yeah, battle craze, totally understandable why your face was so red and you were smiling so hard the dimple in your left cheek showed. Dude, if my crush spun me around while laughing after we won a battle, I would totally be blushing too.” Hunk smiled at him. His friend was supportive, but he was still a bully sometimes. Lance just huffed and crossed his arms.  
He could feel his face burning with the thoughts of the earlier events. So yeah, Shiro spun him around and stuff and it was great. Stupid Hunk, “Yeah well, not all of us can get a girl on the first try who’s a super nice alien woman. I’m sure Shay would love to spin you around too.” When Hunk just laughed instead of getting embarrassed Lance wanted to stomp his foot. Not the reaction he wanted, “You’re so dramatic, let’s go eat.” Hunk turned and made his way out of the door and obviously expected Lance to follow. He did, of course, since if he didn’t Hunk would just forcibly drag him out anyways.

They’d all taken to eating together, even Lotor who looked like he saw Zeus himself the first time he tasted Hunks cooking and complimented him profusely. Understandable. So it was no surprise to see everyone piling in, chattering away, deep in conversation or argument by the looks of Pidge and Keith. It was probably about fucking Mothman again. Lance didn’t understand. The aquatic types were the best cryptids, Keith just had a wing fetish or something. It’s not like any of them could chatter about aliens, considering they had met and fought them. Kind of took the spark out of it, and yet, the spark was still there. There were still so many species they didn’t know about yet, it was crazy.

Worrying about if dinner was going to be good or not was never a problem, and had never really been a problem in Lance’s life until moving into the Garrison. Then he had to hope and pray cafeteria food was going to be good. Which it usually ws but– cafeterias were untrustworthy. Nothing like a home-cooked meal. So the whole kitchen smelling good was a welcomed norm now, just like how Shiro was so beautiful when he was deep in conversation. Lance had literally no idea what the fuck he was talking about, but he didn’t need to, It was just Shiro. Lotor and Allura were just extra eye-candy. Coran seemed to catch Hunk’s attention when the man when to poke at Hunk’s cooking, which was a no-go since Coran couldn’t fucking cook, as much as Lance loved the Altean.

He was laughing at Hunk’s indignant expression and dramatic gasping when he heard his name being called from across the way. His head swiveled in the direction of the noise to find it came from Shiro. Oh no, he was making his way over, Lance was having a gay crisis. Shiro just looked so fucking happy to see him, and he was smiling and then he was in front of him, and how was Lance ever going to get used it this. Victory or Death as the Galra’s say.

“Hey, looks like you cleaned up. I didn’t see you in the showers?” Yeah, Lance would love to see Shiro in the showers, but alas, the fucking stalls were separated. Stupid privacy rules, “Yeah, I took one a little later, went to the kitchen and grabbed some water and a snack first.” It wasn’t a lie, per say, he had gone to the kitchen to do that. He just casually left out the part where he screamed in his lions hangar for like, ten minutes because of the whole hug thing. Then Shiro’s hand was on his shoulder and Lance was dying. He as dying right here, right now, and he was never going to recover.

“Oh! Well that’s good, I just wanted to tell you that you really did a great job in the fight today. Couldn’t have pulled it off without our Sharpshooter, right?” Then Shiro winked and his smile got all soft and Lance was so royally fucked. This is why his feelings were a mess. Shiro wasn’t perfect, Shiro was a bastard who played with Lance’s heart more than an arcade machine. He was staring, red-faced. Quiznak, don’t make it weird. He offered a punched out laugh and smiled back at Shiro, “Yeah, well, we definitely wouldn’t have won without our leader. You’re amazing.” He was making it weird.

Shiro just took the compliment with stride, his smile brightening and he squeezed Lance’s shoulder softly, “Thank you.” He said it all gentle and Lance could kiss him. He could. Then Hunk announced dinner was ready, the moment was shattered, Shiro took his hand away and directed his attention to said food area and Lance could breathe again.

Dinner was quite the fucking mess to say the least. The discussions that were somehow brought up at the fucking dinner-table were baffling. You’d be talking about a previous mission and then someone would say something like ‘Do bees have eyelashes’ and then the aliens were asking what a bee was and the other fucking humans who existed were freaking out about the fact they never googled if a bee had an eyelash, and it spiral into a pit of what the absolute hell. Tonight’s big debate was which type of cryptid was the best. Keith didn’t eve say the flying types were the best, he just fucking defended Mothman with all his fiery hybrid might.

Lance could say that Mothman was good, but he wasn’t that fucking good. He was Mothman. Maybe it was the mullet. Maybe that’s what made him so stupid. They nearly threw hands a couple of times with several different pairs of people, and then dinner was coming to an end, winding down into calmer discussions, like the previous star system they’d been in and all the weird plants they saw on the last planet they visited. That somehow became a small competition and then there was another fight about exactly which plant was the weirdest. Hunk one with a spined fern who resembled the plant from ‘Little Shop of Horrors’ which was completely understandable, then dinner was finally over and people were separating to their parts of the castle. Room, hangar, star deck, common room. Hunk stayed in the kitchen along with Coran, who offered to help clean. Hunk would allow that part at least.

Lance was just going to make his way to Blue’s hangar when he was stopped. Shiro, again, of course, “I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me for a while. Pidge dragged Keith off into some experiment,” Lance’s pride was a little battered by the fact he was second pick from the sound of it, but it was also Shiro. He wasn’t going to pass this up just because of stupid Keith, “I’d love to, yeah. Gotta work on these muscles-” He lifted a bicep, “-not everyone looks totally ripped like you do.”

Lance was a little smug about the way Shiro’s ears went red and the taller man let out an embarrassed laugh, “I think you’re getting there, Lance,” Yeah, as if Lance would ever get to Shiro’s bara level. Fat chance. He scoffed, but said nothing else as he and Shiro made their way to the training deck. This place probably had Keith ingrained in it now. Hell, the droids could probably have a conversation with fire boy at this point because of all the time he spent here. Looking for Keith? How? He had three primal states; Eating, Fighting, Sleeping. It was obvious he never exfoliated or fucking knew what selfcare wa, unless his version of selfcare was ‘Let’s fuck up these droids until I fall asleep where I stand’. Little galran psychopath.

Lance trained a lot too, he wouldn’t lie, but Shiro and Keith just… They lived here. Lance wanted to ask questions, but then Shiro was stripping off the vest part of his outfit (the whole fucking thing was skintight, it didn’t matter anyway, and was quite frankly, unfair.) and taking off his utility belt and staring at Lance expectantly. Oh! Yeah, right, Jesus. He knew that. Pay attention, stupid, remember why you came here. He stripped his jacket and pushed up his sleeves and then looked back at Shiro. He couldn’t really take anything else off.

“You ready?” Lance would never be ready to get up close and personal with Shiro, but he could try, “Sure,” and Shiro was on him like butter on bread. Thankfully, he’d sparred with Shiro before (obviously) so the whole quick attack thing he had going on wasn’t a shock. The first time it happened, Lance had been on his ass in like, negative two seconds. Shiro had the audacity to laugh at him. It was a 50-50 situation. Now he was ducking and weaving. Shiro didn’t have many weak spots, if any, so Lance had to time things perfectly. Shiro never activated his arm in spars against other teammates, and Lance had a feeling he never would.

That didn’t hinder Shiro a bit, which was why it was a good two minutes before Lance landed a kick to Shiro’s side, making him stumble back. They were both reassessing the situation. Lance was good with his legs, had always been. He’d used them to pin his siblings in fights as a kid, grappling and shoving and pushing until he had them pinned under his knee or with his thighs or he’d lost the fight and was having to tap out. Avoid the legs. He wasn’t sure if that had clicked for Shiro yet or not. When he attacked again, it was obvious he hadn’t, and they’d both ended up on the ground, shoving and pushing, and he couldn’t let Shiro pin him or it was over because that guy was a brick shithouse and then the fight was over.

Lance had won. Holy shit, he won. He had Shiro’s arms pinned under each of his knees, sitting on his torso. They were both flushed and panting and Lance was smiling and whooping and then he looked down at Shiro to see him just.. Staring. All of a sudden the air was thick, and Lance was hyper aware of how close their bodies were. He was literally sitting on Shiro right now and they were just staring at each other. Lance got off, muttering an apology before standing and thanking Shiro for the fight, swiping his coat off the floor and bolting for his room. When he got there, he forgoed the thought of taking a shower, figuring it could wait until morning. He stripped as fast as possible and slid into the bed.

He stared at the ceiling for a good long time before saying fuck it, and just jacking off, biting into his free hand. The cycle stayed the same, and he felt guilty as shit afterwards and stared at the ceiling again. Were things changing between him and Shiro? Was there something he was missing? Shiro couldn’t like him. That was literally fucking impossible because that guy was great and Lance was lance and the universe had settled on fucking him over every chance he got. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. Lance prayed tomorrow would be better. He closed his eyes and sighed. Tomorrow would be the same, because Shiro was still perfect and Lance would still love him and the Earth kept spinning and the universe never got any smaller. The constants.

He rolled over onto his side and scooted his back to the wall to try and recreated the semblance of being spooned. It never worked, but it was enough for Lance to drift off, his head filling with dreams of the ocean and stars colliding fullforce.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me introduce myself, I'm Ghost. I write for fun, and go to school & work. 
> 
> I got into Voltron the same time as everyone else and originally shipped Klance (I still do) Then Shance somehow fucking gripped me and I've loved it since. This fic doesn't really have a direction? Theres that saying like "write the fic you want to see" and I took it to heart.
> 
> I know this chapter is also kind of a mess, hopefully my writing straightens itself out as I get back into the roll of things. 
> 
> I hope whoever reads this enjoys it, and I know the first chapter is super fucking short (I'm sorry). Please talk to me about Shance on my insta @ghostking.x & leave comments and shit up here! I don't know you, but I love you! Thanks for reading.


End file.
